A Change Of Fate
by ElsaAriel
Summary: Christine has changed her fate. Takes place at the end of the opera play when Phantom sings "Christine I love you." Christine has decided to stay with the Phantom. Raoul will not give up. He will be back. How will this work. Christine has messed up her fate, is it for good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so total crazy over phantom. I am mad that Christine didn't choose phantom, so I changed it. This will have some of you favorite songs. This takes place in the opera/play when Christine comes back to give phantom his ring, after Raoul saved her. If it is like** _This._ **That means they are singing.**

_"Christine, I looooove you." _The Phantom sang. Christine started to burst into tears as the Phantom said this. Suddenly Raoul was there and his hand was being offered to her. She took a look at Raoul and a look at the Phantom.

"Oh Raoul." Christine had an impossible decision she was making right now.

"What is it?" Raoul asked concerned. Christine now looked at Raoul with tears in her eyes. She shouldn't have come back.

"I can't go with you." Christine had just looked at the Phantom differently. He was different. How could people treat him like this? She couldn't.

"Why?" Raoul asked moving to Christine.

"No, Raoul, stay away. Leave. Leave me here." Christine turned her face away from Raoul. The Phantom stared at Christine.

"But-" Raoul started only to be cut off by Christine.

"Go." With that Raoul turned away sadly, he looked at the Phantom.

"I will be back for her. This is not the end!" Raoul yelled as he stormed out.

Christine Diaa had just changed her fate. There was no going back. This was the beginning of the end. Raoul would be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so some of the songs you guys may have been somewhat written by me.**

_"Say you'll share with me _

_one love, one lifetime."_

Christine sung to the Phantom. He looked at her. Phantom sung back to her.

_"It's begun now._

_The music of the night."  
><em>  
>Phantom held out his hand, which Christine took. Phantom walked Christine over to his table. He sat and started to play a song. Christine sung to the song. After some time, the Phantom stopped playing.<p>

"We must go." Phantom spoke softly. Christine nodded. Phantom had put his mask back on. It brought some what of a mysterious feel to everything.

Phantom and Christine Daae then took of into the night. Raoul had come back with men, but by the time he had reached them, they were gone. No where to be seen.

"A search party for Ms. Daae and the Phantom of the opera shall be started now." Raoul went with them.

"What shall we do when we find them?" A soldier asked.

"For Ms. Daae, leave her unharmed and brought to me. For crimes against the opera house, the Phantom shall be put in jail. I do not want to see him." Raoul sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry. I totally spelled Daae wrong in chapter one. I'll do it right now. Though Christine goes by Estelle to hide, it will still be said as Christine said, etc. But Estelle and Christine are the same person.**

Christine Daae and the Phantom had taken off. They were unaware of Raoul coming, but Phantom suspected it. He was a smart man. They had found a Opera House, where they would hide. Christine would go by a different name, Phantom would hide. Christine Daae had now picked up the name Estelle Phantom. Many people found it mysterious.

"Estelle? Have you ever had an opera experience?" They asked.

"Yes, sir. I was a ballerina. I wish to try to sing though, sir." The opera owner nodded.

"As well." He said.

_"Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me_

_every so often, _

_promise me you'll try._

_On that day, _

_that not so distant day_

_when you were far away and free._

_If you ever find a moment _

_spare a thought for me._

_And though it's clear,_

_though it was always clear,_

_that this was never meant to be._

_If you happen to remember_

_stop and think of me." _

Christine just sung the first part. She sang only a bit, but it was enough. This was not like The Opera Popular. It was not big. The Opera owner had stood up.

"Bravo!" He yelled clapping.

"She cannot have the part!" A voice stormed. "I have been working for months and she doesn't even know it! You cannot just give it to her like that!" The girl snapped her fingers at the 'at that' part.

"Why, yes I can mademoiselle." The Opera owner spoke with power. "I am the owner, and runner. I say Estelle Phantom has the main part. Sorry to inform you but she is...by far...a way better singer than you."

With this the now no longer lead singer stomped away. She had been replaced by Christine Daae. Phantom watched from above. He was pleased. Christine was reminded of Carlotta. She missed the Opera Popular. Christine Daae would make this opera house number one in France. And she would do it by the name of Estelle Phantom, not Christine Daae.


End file.
